nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
John Burns
My 4th Great Grandfather John Burns born about 1805 in Donegal, Ireland. 2 December 1831 - John married [[Susan McMillan|'Susan McMillan']]. They were married in St Patrick's, Dumbarton, in the presence of James McMullen and Jane Lamont. The marriage register states John is a "native of Ireland county Donegal" and Susan is also "native of Ireland born in Belfast". "John Burns & Susan McMillan - At Dumbarton on the second day of December eighteen hundred and thirty one John Burns a native of Ireland County Donegal and Susan McMillan also a native of Ireland born in Belfast having produced a regular certificate from the Session Clerk of Old Kilpatrick and been proclaimed in Chapel were married by me according to the rules of the church in presence of James McMullen and Jane Lamont." 19 September 1832 - His daughter, Agnes Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 1 October 1833 - His son, Ephraim Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 10 August 1835 - His son, Edward Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 7 September 1837 - His son, John Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 8 January 1840 - His son, Daniel Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 1841 - He lived in High Street North Side, Dumbarton. Aged 34, Labourer, of Ireland. Living with him: Susan Burns aged 30, of Ireland, Ephraim Burns aged 6, of Dumbarton, Edward Burns aged 4, of Dumbarton, John Burns aged 2, of Dumbarton, and Daniel Burns aged 1, of Dumbarton. 20 August 1841 - His daughter, Susan Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 15 December 1843 - His daughter, [[Rosanna Burns|'Rosanna Burns']] (my 3rd great grandmother), was born in Dumbarton and was baptised 8 January 1844 in St Patrick's, Dumbarton. 31 August 1846 - His daughter, Margaret Burns, was born in Dumbarton. 15 June 1850 - His daughter, Catherine Byrnes, was born in Dumbarton. 1851 - He lived in Milton Village, Dumbarton. Aged 46, General Labourer, of Ireland. Living with him: wife Susan Burns aged 41, of Dumbarton, son Ephraim O Burns aged 17, Cylinder Printers Assistant, of Dumbarton, son Edward Burns aged 16, Stone Boy, of Dumbarton, son John Burns aged 10, C Printers Tearer, of Dumbarton, son Daniel Burns aged 11, C Printers Tearer, of Dumbarton, daughter Susan Burns aged 9, Scholar, of Dumbarton, daughter Rossanna Burns aged 7, of Dumbarton, daughter Margaret Burns aged 5, of Dumbarton, daughter Catherine Burns aged 10 months, of Old Kilpatrick, and brother-in-law James McMillan aged 39, Tailor, of Dumbarton. 1861 - He lived in 129 High St (close), Dumbarton. Aged 60, Labourer, of Ireland. Living with him: wife Susan Burns aged 50, of Dumbarton, son Ephriam Burns aged 26, Labourer, of Dumbarton, son Edward Burns aged 24, Rivetter (jou, of Dumbarton, daughter Margaret Burns aged 12, Scholar, of Dumbarton, and daughter Catherine Burns aged 10, Scholar, of Dumbarton. 1871 - He lived in Quay, Dumbarton. Aged 60, Labourer, of Ireland. Living with him: wife Susan Burns aged 60, Labourer's Wife, of Dumbarton, daughter Rose Ann Calder aged 26, Coal Merchant, of Dumbarton, grandson Alexander Calder aged 3, Coal's Son, of Glasgow, and granddaughter Susan Calder aged 1, Coal Merchant's Daur, of Dumbarton.